Numerous sound absorption panels have been made utilizing honeycomb expanded type materials as the basic sound absorption medium. A core of honeycomb material is covered by a facing of porous fiberglass and even with plastic sheeting on one or both sides whether such sheeting is decorative or not; these additional materials variously adding to the sound absorption capacities of the resultant panel.
The customary method for securing the porous fiberglass facing to the honeycomb core is by means of glue or other adhesive material, an additional manufacturing step. However, since such adhesive materials do not meet current fire regulations, sound absorption composite panels which utilize adhesive materials to secure a porous fiberglass facing to a honeycomb core may not be utilized in areas where fire codes and regulations must be adhered to. It is noted that the word porous is a term used in the art to refer to a medium that will pass air and in which the acoustical panel utilizes the mechanism of absorption rather than dampening to achieve air borne sound attenuation.
Therefore, there is a need for a sound absorption panel and a method of making such a panel whereby the porous fiberglass facing may be securely attached to a honeycomb core by means other than the use of adhesive materials, in a cost effective and better accoustically performing way.